Ante los Juicios Egoistas
by www.wtf.com
Summary: Crocodile no habia notado lo diferente que es al resto de sus amigos hasta que su compinche Capone lo menciono. Ahora, Crocodile debera ver que tan dispuesto esta para lograr ser parte de un selecto grupo social..donde sus amigos no son bienvenidos.
1. Noche de Poquer

En la enorme mansión de color blanco, con pisos de mármol y llena de muebles y demás artilugios con más valor que una persona de clase media se puede imaginar, se encuentran un par de muchachos sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda.

El aire que se respira está lleno de nicotina y la cantidad de humo ha causado que una ligera neblina rodee todo el ambiente. Del lado superior, vestido elegante y a la vez juvenilmente esta el propietario de la mansión: Capone Bege. Tiene 18 años, a pesar de que forma sofisticada de actuar y sus rasgos físicos lo hacen parecer mucho mayor. Del lado posterior, al otro extremo de la mesa, esta un joven de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y una cicatriz que recorre su rostro de forma simétrica: Crocodile.

Al igual que su amigo, tiene dieciocho años, pero la diferencia es que el si los aparenta.

Ambos se han reunido a jugar su partida de cartas semanal, en donde el dinero y las cajetillas de cigarro fluyen al por mayor. Por el momento, Capone ha tenido una buena racha y lleva la delantera.

Crocodile ya ha perdido la valiosa cantidad de 5 mil berries, pero eso no importa , ya que todas las ganancias se reducen a la última jugada de la noche.

-No esta mal, pero si crees que puedes vencerme, estas fuera de tus cabales – comenta Capone sonriente – Full de Tréboles-

Una buena mano, conseguida gracias a la habilidad y a la buena suerte. Capone , al ver que Crocodile no piensa bajar sus cartas, se autoproclama el vencedor absoluto y estira su mano al centro de la mesa para reclamar su premio.

-Celebras demasiado pronto – lo detiene Crocodile. De golpe, tira sutilmente su cartas en la mesa. Capote siente un ola de impresión al ver que Crocodile ha logrado vencerlo, y de qué manera : con una flor imperial.

-Me parece amigo – dice Crocodile, mientras acerca si el dinero de la mesa que ahora le pertenece – que el que esta fuera de su cabales eres tu-

* * *

><p>Terminada la partida, y después de varias bromas y comentarios acerca de la suerte que han tenido en sus juegos, Capote y Crocodile abren una botella de vino tinto y la comparten. No es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lleguen al estado de embriaguez, pero tras acabarse mas de la mitad, la sensación de mareo es inevitable.<p>

-Me alegra que por fin hayas podido venir, Crocodile. Desde que me cambie de escuela, hemos estado un poco distantes- dice Capone, secándose los labios con el dorso de las manos.

-Es natural. Más aun si tomamos en cuenta que las escuelas están ubicadas en los extremos opuestos de la ciudad.- responde Crocodile, cambiando los cigarrillos por un puro. A pesar de ser joven , sus pulmones ya están tan acostumbrados a ese tipo de productos.

-Dios bendiga a los ingenieros que construyeron esta maldita ciudad de porquería – brinda Capone, alzando la copa vacía al aire -Deberíamos vernos más seguido, ese es mi punto. No sabes cómo he sufrido con mis malditos compañeros de colegio, no son más que un montón de salvajes incivilizados y sin recursos económicos.-

-Sufrimos lo mismo-

-Exacto! Por eso me agradas, Crocodile, no eres como el resto de los vagos que infestan la ciudad y las escuelas. Tu…tu y yo tenemos eso que se esta extinguiéndo en esta sociedad : _clase_. Y dinero, Jaja, nos pudrimos en dinero. Eso se merece un brindis, si, y no con esta bebida para plebeyos. No señor, es hora de abrir el brebaje de los dioses : la champagne!. Mis padres me mataran al ver que la he tomado, pero no me importa un carajo!-

Capone descorcha la botella y sirve tanto en su copa como en la Crocodile el espumoso alcohol de color dorado. De tan solo mirarlo, se puede decir que en efecto se trata de un delicia de bebida.

-¡Salud, por la clase!- propone alegremente Capone.

Crocodile choca su copa con la de su amigo, ocasionando un tintineo que resuena por la cocina – Salud por la clase….y por los 7 mil berries que te gane esta noche-

-Si, brindo por eso también, suertudo bastardo –

Siguen brindando y brindando ( que por los negocio prósperos, que por el dinero que poseían, que por el tabaco, que por la ropa de marca ….) hasta que la botella de champagne se agota y la botan a la basura.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, no es por echarte de mi propiedad, amigo mío, pero te voy a pedir que te retires. Debo acomodar todo antes de que lleguen mis padres y ver como quitarme esta aliento alcohólico que me ha quedado-<p>

-Igual yo me debo ir. La escuela se interpone como siempre en mi camino y mañana hay clases. Que pérdida de tiempo….-

Capone pone un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Crocodile mientras ríe a carcajadas y ambos caminan hacia la enorme puerta de entrada. Crocodile tiene suerte de no resentir tanto los efectos del alcohol como Capone, pero aun así siente sus reflejos un poco torpes.

-Adiós, mi buen amigo. Espero que gastes el dinero en algo que valga la pena- lo despide Capone. Crocodile ríe secamente y le dice que todo lo que el compra vale la pena, después, emprende marcha su casa.

-Oh por cierto, puede que un día de estos vaya a tu escuela. – le anuncia Capone, gritando desde la puerta de su enorme casa. Crocodile siente como todos los ligeros síntomas que habia sentido a causa del alcohol desaparecen de inmediato y son sustituidos por un nudo en el estomago.- Y ese día podremos tener otra partida de cartas, e incluso puedes traer a tus amigos…siempre y cuando, sean …."de nuestro nivel"-

Ocurre un silencio en donde una ligera sensación , parecida a la advertencia, se siente entre los dos muchachos. Crocodile siente como su pulso se acelera de los nervios, pero la risa de Capone destruye el ambiente de tensión.

-Ja, es una broma, Crocodile – dice, enjugándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa – Es obvio que tus amigos son de nuestro nivel. Después de todo, tú eres un mezquino elitista, justo como yo. No hay forma de que tus amigos de la escuela sean unos fenómenos….-

Fenómenos.…Fenómenos….

" _Mi padre me llamo maldito vagabundo y para desmotarle que no lo soy, me tatué el pecho. Ansió ver la cara del maldito cuando se entere…."_

"_Oye Crocodile, no tengo mucho dinero….así que en vez de ir a comer al Baratie para tu cumpleaños, te hice una reservación en el puesto de sushi ambulante de Hachi. Recuerda llevar tus propio palillos a no ser que quieras agarrar una enfermedad del estomago. No tiene que agradecerme, es un regalo de tu amiga, Paula…"_

" ¿_Hey Crocodile, quieres ver mi nuevo baile que presentare para el concurso de talentos de este año? Lo llamo El ballet del cisne Okama! Hasta me he comprado un maquillaje facial para me combine en la ocasión!"_

"_Admira mi nuevo peinado en forma de número tres. Volverá locas a las chicas, Crocodile, te lo aseguro!"_

"_Mira Crocodile, Goldenweek nos ha dibujado a todos nosotros como si fuéramos Pokemones para su tarea de arte y ha subido una foto en internet! Que ya tiene más de tres millones de vistas! He de preparar unos chocolates para celebrar"_

""_Puse un explosivo en el inodoro de hombres y….bueno, digamos que no querrás entrar allí por al menos unos cuantos meses…."_

"_Dooooooooosssssss…..maaaaasssssss…dosssssssss…..essssss….iguaaaaaaalllll….aaaaa…..piiiiiizzzzzaaaa"_

"_Yo no sere reina de la primavera, yo seré reina de la Navidad, como mi nombre lo dice. Tu votaras por mi porque soy la chica más guapa de la escuela, ¿verdad, Crocodile?"_

No, definitivamente, sus amigos no eran unos fenómenos. Eran algo mucho peor.

De tan solo imaginar la expresión en el rostro de Capone al verlos, sintió una gran vergüenza.

Tal vez seria mejor si…. Capone nunca los conociese. Por el bien de todos y mas que nada ,por el bien de la reputacion de Crocodile entre los miembros del Comite de los Jovenes mas Ricos de la Ciudad

* * *

><p><em>Capone conocera a la banda de amigos de Crocodile?<em>

_Por que a Crocodile le importa tanto su reputacion entre el comite?_

_!Todos eso y mas en el proximo capitulo!_


	2. Recuerdo por que los detestaba

Olor a comida de calidad dudosa, un montón de estudiantes platicando sentados en las varias mesas, filas enormes y almuerzos robados….

La cafetería escolar era eso y mucho mas.

Si Capone pudiera ver aquel caos, pensó Crocodile, no tardaría en decir que aquello parecia un mercado de pueblerinos. Al inicio Crocodile debía admitir que el llego a pensar igual en una época, pero aquello ya no le molestaba demasiado.

Después de más de siete años, Crocodile había terminado por acostumbrarse (mas no aceptar totalmente ) ese tipo de ambiente. Tal vez, si Capone no se hubiese cambiado de escuela en segundo grado y hubiese permanecido mas tiempo en el mismo colegio, es probable que el también hubiera terminado por acoplarse y dejar de lado sus aires de grandeza.

Igual si, igual no. En dado caso, aquello era solo una alternativa que jamás ocurrió.

-Oye Daz, que te dijo tu padre del tatuaje? – Preguntó Quinto a Daz Bones, mientras ponía una pastilla de sal de uvas en una botella con soda y la agitaba fuertemente-¿Ya se soluciono todo?-

-Me corrió de casa y dijo que se volvía a verme a menos de 20 metros de distancia, llamaría a la policía y haría que me encerraran en la cárcel hasta que cumpliera los treinta años- respondió Daz sin emoción. O era muy bueno en ocultar sus emociones o simplemente no podía importarle menos sus problemas.

-Oh- respondió Quinto, sin saber que decir ante esa situación –Pues…ya verás cómo se le pasara el enojo. Tu tranquilo-

Dejo de agitar la botella, la colocó encima de la mesa y le retiro la tapa. La botella salió disparada a gran velocidad hacia el otro lado de la cafetería, rociando de soda todos en su camino, siguió hasta estrellarse en la venta, rompió el vidrio y siguió su trayectoria hasta que se perdió de vista en el cielo.

-Asombroso….Sip, la sal de uvas da mejor resultado que el acido. Tengo que anotarlo-

-Lo que es no tener nada que hacer…Consíguete un hobby, Quinto- dijo molesta Paula mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta las gotas de soda que tenía en la camisa, la cual estaba visiblemente desgastada y tenía unos cuantos parches. Paula se había esforzado enormemente por mantener su ropa tan impecable como podía, y en la mayor parte de los casos nadie lograba notar la antigüedad de sus ropas.

Casi nadie, excepto Crocodile, pero ya había aprendido a o decir nada al respecto. No importaba cuanto le reclamase, eso no haría que los padres de Paula tuvieran más dinero para compara a su hija ropa nueva. De nada servía, y por eso era que prefería no opinar al respecto.

-Paula tiene razón. Aprende de Goldenweek y su amor a la pintura. Por cierto, que has dibujado esta vez, Goldenweek?- agrego Valentine, intrigada por ver el trabajo de su amiga.

-Es un dibujo hecho con macarrones, salsa de tomate y demas comida- explico Goldenweek –Miren, somos nosotros-

Crocodile no se sorprendió al ver que era otro dibujo de ellos con su versión Pokemon. Así era Goldenweek: tenía temporadas en las que se obsesionaba con pintar y dibujar algo con el mismo tema.

Ya habían pasado la etapa de los animales, los insectos, los dioses griegos , flores y arboles…pero a Crocodile el que más le avergonzaba era el tema mas reciente : el de esos monstruos de caricatura que vivan en dispositivos y peleaban entre sí.

-¡¿Como? ¿Pokemones otra vez? Ya son cinco dibujos con este….¡Y por qué siempre debo ser un maldito Magikarp? Merezco algo mejor!- Se quejo Galdino, viendo el dibujo.

-Mmm, no, tu como Magikarp estas bien- sentenció Goldenweek, tomando una foto al dibujo y subiéndola a internet a través de su computadora portatil.

El almuerzo siguió con su rumbo rutinario. Ni Crocodile ni Daz hablaban mucho , Valentine sacaba temas y chismes de lo más interesantes acerca de su compañeros, mientras Paula se encargaba de completarlos y verificar su veracidad.

Cuarto y Navidad escuchaban atentamente, con Cuarto constantemente perdiendo la concentración o levantándose de la mesa para vagar por allí sin rumbo fijo, momento en los cuales alguien debía ir tras él y llevarlo de vuelta. Galdino criticaba los dibujos de Goldenweek, y esta a su vez lo ignoraba haciéndolo callar con comentarios secos y sarcásticos..

Y Quinto…..inventado mas formas de hacer explotar las cosas, como siempre.

Aunque no podían parecer a simple vista muy amenazantes, tenían un gran nivel de respeto entre sus compañeros. Si alguien ajeno al grupo se atrevía a burlarse o a insultarlos , debia estar preparado para pagar graves consecuencias.

Claro, nadie era tan estúpido y rara vez alguien se atrevía a meterse con ellos.

Todo esto debía hacer sentir a Crocodile orgulloso : tenía un fiel grupo de amigos y una respetable reputación.

Pero no era si. Cada vez que Crocodile pensaba que a los ojos de los demás estudiantes (de escuelas mucho mas privadas) sus amigos no eran más que perdedores , sentía un gran complejo de vergüenza. No había de que enorgullecerse por ser los más destacados en una escuela de tan baja calidad, la verdad.

No era la primera que aquellos pensamientos lo preocupaban, ya que en el pasado había vivido siempre en constantes nervios por lo que pensarían lo demás. Pero, conforme había pasado el tiempo, Crocodile había borrado aquellas preocupaciones de su mente. Es más, no había pesando en eso, y tal vez no lo hubiera hecho de nuevo , si no hubiera sido por las palabras de Capone.

"_Tus amigos no son perdedores, ¿verdad?. Son de nuestra clase.. Claro, deben serlo, ¿Cómo el gran Crocodile se rebajaría a mezclarse con escoria?"_

A pesar de que Crocodile no pensaba que sus amigos fuesen escoria, Capone no compartiría su opinión, acerca de ninguno de ellos

Primero, estaba Daz. Serio en extremo, pero también con problemas familiares, lo cual no era bien visto entre los más populares y ricos .

Paula, con sus problemas económicos y ropa de segunda mano, seria tal vez la más detestada por Capone.

Goldenweek y su amor por la pintura serian indignos, por que la pintura era una profesión para lunáticos reprimidos y bichos antisociales, segun los de la clase alta.

De Navidad y Cuarto…Crocodile no quería ni imaginar que dirían de ellos.

"_Un retasado mental con una chica espantosa de niñera. ¿De donde salen estos sujetos?. Son caprichos de la naturaleza!" _

Jaja, Capone reiría, mientras era aplaudido por el resto de sus ricos y poderosos amigos. Y eso sería en el mejor de los casos, porque aquellos de la sociedad alta no eran exactamente conocidos por su nobleza con las personas con algún problema tanto físico como psicológico.

Ah, ¿y que dirían de Crocodile?. En si no había razón alguna para burlarse de el. Tenía dinero (técnicamente, ya que en realidad era de sus padres ) , era inteligente, asertivo y muy astuto. Pero tenía un defecto….

"_¿En serio son estos tus amigos? Por dios, has caído mas bajo de lo que pensaba. Debería darte vergüenza el tan solo salir a la calle acompañado de estos engendros. Si tanto te gusta estar con perdedores, entonces te consideraremos uno de ellos, serás conocido como Crocodile el perdedor, Crocodile el perdedor, Crocodile el perdedor…."_

La voz imaginaria de Capone le parecía tan real, que Crocodile sentía un verdadero enojo, como si todo aquello estuviese pasando realmente.

Por suerte El timbre escolar lo saco de trance.

-Vaaamooos allll salooonnnn ccuuantooo aaannnttesss- dijo Cuarto, levantándose tan despacio que parecía una tortuga cansada.

Sus demás amigos rieron, diciendo que Cuarto no llegaría a tiempo al salón aunque tuviese dos horas para hacerlo. Habitualmente, Crocodile también podría llegar a considerar moderadamente simpática esa situación, pero esta vez (tal vez la primera dese que conocía a Cuarto) lo encontró sumamente desesperante.

* * *

><p>Al salir de la escuela, Crocodile ignoro voluntariamente a sus demás amigos y salió de la escuela tan rápido que no pudieron ni detenerlo.<p>

-Croc, vamos ir a ver una película ¿no quieres ir? ¡Oi, Croco, Crocodile!-

Lo había escuchado, pero Crocodile no tenía pensado a hacer caso a Galdino. Debía mantenerse alejado de ellos por al menos el resto día. Las viejas preocupaciones (_prejuicios….)_ que habían sido olvidados y encontrados de nuevos lo estaban poniendo bajo mucho estrés.

"_¿Es esa la verdadera razón? A quien que engañas, Crocodile ¿Tu te alejas porque tienes miedo a que el llegue y te vea en compañía de ellos, verdad? Temes que Capone te vea en compañía DE TUS AMIGOS_" repetía una voz provocativa en su mente.

Crocodile no la contradijo, porque estaba en lo cierto.

Caminó deprisa por las calles, con la mochila colgando de su hombro. Miraba atrás de vez en cuando, como si tuviese el presentimiento de que vería que sus amigos lo habían seguido.

Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, el no se detendría. Llego a su casa en menos de diez minutos, y vio que alguien lo esperaba en la puerta.

-Oi, Crocodile- lo saludo Capone, quien estaba sentado en la entrada – ¿A que no me esperabas aquí, eh? Iba ir a tu escuela, pero opte por venir a tu casa en su lugar. No me queda tan lejos y es mejor que ir a tu instituto, sin ofender. Llevo tres horas aquí esperando, tal parece que tus padres han salido y….Oye ¿estas bien? Te ves un poco alterado. Nah, no me respondas, comprendo. Yo también vendría alterado después de sufrir todo un día de estar encerrado y forzado a convivir ese pobretones –

Capone rio despectivamente, saco un cigarro nuevo de su bolsillo y lo coloco entre sus labios, prendiéndolo con un encendedor de metal fino y bastante caro.

-En fin- continuo –que te parece si tu y yo damos un paseo. Tengo unos cuantos amigos de cierto comité que desean hablar contigo. No te preocupes por el transporte, iremos en mi limosina-

Crocodile acepto de inmediato.


	3. Nobles

**One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

><p>Si bien los conocía bastante bien de vista, como casi todos en la ciudad, Crocodile nunca había estado en casa en de los nobles. Y ahora, que se encontraba en ella por primera ocasión, se sentía considerablemente impaciente de saber a qué demonios lo había llevado Capone en primer lugar. Los nobles se hacían llamar de esa forma a sí mismos a causa de su gran ego…y, por el hecho de que eran, por mucho, la familia más rica de todo el país.<p>

La duda de que hacían tan poderosas personas viviendo en un lugar tan promedio como la ciudad Grand Line ya había pasado por la mente de Crocodile en distintas ocasiones, pero su conclusión había sido que simplemente y como todo buen millonario, los nobles eran muy excéntricos y estúpidos como para decidir un lugar adecuado para vivir y que fuese de acuerdo a su economía

Pero ,según Capone, efectivamente tenían una buena razón:

-Pueden tener los negocios más fructíferos de todos, pero les gusta mantener un ojo vigilante a la competencia, por más insignificante que esta pueda ser. Y más si se toma en cuenta de que el centro principal de sus ganancias se encuentra en esta ciudad. – le había explicado justo antes de que ambos entraran a la enorme mansión (las más grande de toda la Ciudad Grand Line) . Capone se paso una mano por el pelo para peinárselo y prosiguió:-A la primera señal de que un establecimiento, puesto o negocio este ganando más fama, los nobles se encargan de cómpralos y volverlos parte de su propiedad, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. Un maldito monopolio se han creado, para resumirlo….y en cuanto a por que envían a sus hijos a tu escuela, creo que es simplemente para que puedan ir aprendiendo como hacer negocios sucios desde ahora y por que disfrutan hacerles la vida imposible-

Lo primero le pareció cierto a Crocodile, pero dudaba que los nobles realmente disfrutaran complicares la vida a él o alguno de sus compañeros. Los nobles, al contrario de los abusones, dejaban en paz a todo el mundo…pero de una forma más extrema. Se auto segregaban, huían despectivamente de cualquier tipo de contacto que sus compañeros pudiesen tener con ellos. Pareciera como si les diesen asco.

A veces, ese tipo de trato resultaba más cruel e hiriente que los golpes y burlas de parte de los bravucones. Pero fuera de eso, no había mayor interacción.

-Recuerda, Crocodile- le detuvo Capone antes de que ambos tocaran la puerta de la habitación de Carlos, el hijo mayor (de las misma edad de Crocodile) de la familia de los nobles – déjame hablar a mi hasta que todo esté seguro –

-¿Seguro de que?- preguntó Crocodile mientras Capone tocaba a la puerta y un sirviente de Carlos les habrá su habitación.

-De que Carlos y Shalulia te acepten- respondió Capones, más preocupado por saludar afablemente a Carlos que por si quiera considerar la delicada situación en que acababa de meter a Crocodile.

* * *

><p>Para ser un comité, tenían un número muy bajo de miembros, ya que solo constaba de dos ; Los hermanos Saint.<p>

Carlos, el mayor, era(a falta de una mejor definición) un completo estúpido. Crocodile no tardo ni dos minutos de estar en compañía de él para darse cuenta de aquello. Pese a todo, Crocodile logro mantener su bien aprendida y dominada buena educación, que ante personas como los nobles, marcaban la diferencia entre una bienvenida o un inmediato rechazo.

Por su parte y a diferencia de su hermano, Shalulia tenía las ideas claras en su mente y era bastante inteligente. Eso no significaba que fuese amable ,pero al menos podía mantener una actitud levemente civilizada ante lo que le desagradaba (en cierta forma, era justo como hacia Crocodile).

-Llegas tarde- reprimió Shalulia severamente a Capone antes de que este tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo. Capone dio un ligero sobresalto e intento disculparse, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por la chica:- A Carlos y a mí no nos gusta esperar, y mucho menos a aquellos que a penas son lo suficientemente importantes para recibir nuestra atención-

Su voz sonaba altanera, cansada y casi ofendida, como la de un empresario engreído que ha tenido que trabajar hasta tarde en tareas ajenas a la suya.

-¡Por su culpa ya me perdí un minuto de i programa favorito! – chillo Carlos, haciendo un berrinche que dejaría en ridículo incluso a un niño de preescolar. Su hermana lo tranquilizo, fulminando a Capone y a su acompañante con la mirada más despectiva que pudo expresar. Los reviso a ambos de pies a cabeza, con la nariz fruncida y la boca en gesto de asco.

-¿Quién es este?- pregunto Shalulia con un gesto de cabeza, refiriéndose a Crocodile –Sabes que no puedes traer a los plebeyos a nuestra casa, Capone . Dile que se largue o llamo a seguridad –

Shalulia tenía suerte de ser mujer ( y más que nada ,una noble), por que de ser de otra forma, Crocodile le hubiese propinado un fuerte puñetazo en la cara por atreverse a verlo como si fuese inferior. Su vista se nublo ante la indignación y sus puños se cerraron de coraje, pero supo controlarse, casi de puro milagro.

Lo que lo mantuvo a Crocodile tranquilo fue la intervención de Capone (quien empezó a charlar y disculparse aun mas con los hermanos Saint) y la imagen nítida de sus amigos en su mente. Con aquella imagen, venia otro pensamiento,…otra duda:

¿Qué ganaría Crocodile si se entregaba a su enojo y arruinaba la mejor oportunidad que había tenido en mucho tiempo de por fin relacionase con gente en verdad importante?

¿De arruinarlo todo, que le esperaría? Solo una interminable vida escolar sin ser más que un mediocre sujeto rodeado de fenómenos que llamaba "amigos" , en una escuela que apenas y llegaba a el nivel medio.

Eso era todo, no había más. Solo sería otro estudiante que pasa sin pena ni gloria. El tan solo pensarlo le ocasionaba un nudo en el estomago

En cambio, con Capone y los nobles…su futuro se pintaba muy distinto.

-Ya veo…- dijo Shalulia cuando Capone termino nerviosamente su explicación. De nuevo, se dirigió a Crocodile, con un tono de voz más un poco agradable -Así que , tu eres el sujeto que aceptará ayudarnos, ¿cierto?-

-¿Ayudarlos en exactamente que? Y no me llamo "sujeto", mi nombre es Crocodile y les agradeciera que lo recordaran – respondió Crocodile sin reparó. Capone miro a su amigo alarmado ,pensado que su insolencia les costaría caro, pero sorpresivamente, tanto Carlos como Shalulia no se molestaron

-Tiene agallas. Me agrada, por que las necesitaras si quieres ser uno de nosotros- dijo la chica noble, con una sonrisa en los labios. –Por que, ¿eso es lo que deseas, no? Ser uno de nosotros. Por supuesto que si, ya que todos matarían por tener la oportunidad de siquiera entrar a nuestro hogar. El idiota de Capone ya nos ha hablado de ti, Crocodile, y creo que eres justo el tipo de persona que mi hermano y yo necesitamos para arreglar ciertos asuntos que nos han martirizado por un buen tiempo-

-Puede que lo sea, pero para estar seguro, primero debo saber de qué se trata todo-

-Ah, es muy sencillo – prosiguió Shalulia mientras Carlos comenzaba a desesperarse otra vez, impaciente por irse a ver la televisión –Pequeños negocios y malentendidos que ocurren con personas en ese centro tan repulsivo al que nos envían para mezclarnos con la plebe… ¿Como se llama aquel basurero?-

-Escuela- completo Carlos.

-Cierto. Como detesto ese lugar - dijo Shalulia, y echaron a reír.

A Crocodile cada vez le desagradaban más los dos hermanos.

-Entonces- dijo Carlos cuando terminaron de burlase, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas coloradas - ¿si aceptas o no? Apúrate y responde, que ya me quiero ir y sus caras ya me fastidiaron!-

Crocodile cruzo los brazos y lo medito por un tiempo. Miro a Capone, que estaba tan nervioso que parecía a punto de desmayarse, luego miro a los nobles, que estaban cruzados de brazos y moviendo rápidamente sus dedos a causa del hartazgo.

Finalmente, Crocodile los miro a _ellos_ de nuevo, a sus amigos. En su mente, claro, porque no se encontraban ( ni creía que jamás lo harían) en la casa de los nobles con él. Miro a Goldenweek y sus pinturas, miro a Paula con su ropa parchada, Miro a Bon Clay con sus modales amanerados y vergonzosos, miro a Cuarto con su desesperante discapacidad y odiosa lentitud…

Los miraba y con cada segundo que pasaba, mas decidido se volvía en su respuesta:

-Acepto – dijo Crocodile al fin - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren que haga?-

* * *

><p><strong>!Hola!<strong>

**Gracias a MiyutheNeko por su comentario ( me alegra saber que esta historia te gusta, gracias por el apoyo ) y a todos los demas lectores.**

**!Gracias por leer!**


	4. Perspectiva de cada uno

La casa de Buggy, el payaso de la clase, estaba ubicada a varios kilómetros de la mansión de los nobles, en el barrio oeste de la ciudad. Crocodile tuvo que darse a la tarea de irse caminando ante la negativa de los nobles de que Capone lo acompáñese, y aprovecho el tiempo para planear bien lo que haría.

Llevaba en el bolsillo derecho una navaja suiza que Carlos le había dado, junto con una nota que aun hacia doblada y así permanecería hasta que llegara el momento de usarla. Cuando llego a la esquina de la calle donde se encontraba su destino, Crocodile se detuvo en seco y miro bien a su alrededor.

La calle estaba totalmente vacía, y todos los vecinos ya hacían en sus casas o bien habían ido dar un paseo al parque debido al buen clima que hacia ese día. Aun era temprano, no más tarde de las cinco de la tarde. Si se andaba con cuidado, no había nada de qué preocuparse sobre ser atrapado. Crocodile camino rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde se levantaba una pequeña casa con un auto estacionado afuera. Era de color azul y no tenía nada de espectacular, pero parecía ser nuevo y funcionar bien.

_"Al menos de momento, por que muy pronto no lo hará"_ Pensó Crocodile sombríamente, pasando una mano por la defensa del pequeño automóvil. Dio una última revisada a sus alrededores y saco la navaja suiza de su bolsillo, hundiéndola fuertemente en uno de los neumáticos del vehículo.

El hule soltó un fuerte _¡PAF!_ antes de ceder ante la hoja afilada que había acabado con su vida útil y desinflarse como un globo. Al momento de retirar la navaja, Crocodile repitió rápidamente la operación los demás neumáticos, que se poncharon igual que el primero.

Para cuando termino, el vehículo ya estaba cinco centímetro más bajo y claramente ya no podía ser conducído hasta que Buggy ahorrase el dinero suficiente para permitirse comprar neumáticos nuevos.

La sorpresa tan desagradable que se llevaría el payaso…Si Crocodile fuse más sentimental (aunque distaba mucho de serlo) hubiese sentido un poco de lastima por el pobre diablo. Qué suerte que no la sentía en absoluto.

No tenía porque, ya que Buggy se había buscado todo ese lio al momento en que se negó en pagar lo que le habían prestado los nobles para poder comprarse ese coche en primer lugar. Ese había sido su error, y Crocodile le hacía sufrir las consecuencias.

Pero aun no había terminado. Todavía faltaba más, mucho más….

Crocodile volvió a checar que las calles estuvieran despejadas, y su corazón dio un brinco cuando noto que, estacionada peligrosamente muy cerca de él, había una patrulla policiaca con un oficial dentro.

¿Cómo no la había visto antes? Aquello era un descuido inaceptable, que podría haberle arruinado todo…si no fuese porque el oficial Hannyabal estaba profundamente dormido frente al volante, con un periódico cubriéndole el rostro.

"_Que el cielo bendiga a el sistema policiaco de la jodida ciudad Grand Line"_ murmuro Crocodile aliviado, pensando que eso es lo que Capone hubiese dicho ante aquella situación. Dándose cuenta que era mejor apurarse, Crocodile siguió con el siguiente paso de su misión de inmediato.

Con la misma navaja, trazo líneas y cortes por toda la defensa, capo y espejos del automóvil. Se movía tan suavemente la navaja sobre el metal y el vidrio que parecía como un cuchillo sobre la mantequilla. La pintura azul de coche pasó de ser un hermoso y perfectamente parejo color a no ser más que un montón de tachoneos espantosos y abultados.

Los rayones parecían como citarices de piel, de aquellas que nunca sanan por completo y dejan una marca permanente en sus propietarios.

Crocodile se imagino la reacción que hubiese tenido Goldenweek si lo hubiera visto cometer tan vil acto sobre algo que ella consideraba como uno de los mejores puntos en la historia de los humanos: la pintura (aunque esta fuese solo de un automóvil). Sin duda se molestaría en exceso, sin poder creer que alguien se atreviese a cometer tal barbaridad.

"_¿Porque lo haces?",_ le preguntaría Goldenweek con voz indiferente, pero con matices ocultos de confusión e ira.

-Por que es lo que debo hacer – respondió amargamente Crocodile al aire, como si su amiga estuviese en su presencia. Se dio cuenta que, en realidad, no deseaba que ninguno de ellos lo viese comportándose de esa manera, y mucho menos que se enteraran de que lo hacia bajo órdenes de los nobles. No quería darles explicaciones, ni quería que lo comprendieran.

Simplemente, los quería totalmente fuera del asunto. Así sería mejor para ellos,… pero sobre todo, asi era mejor para Crocodile.

La bocina del la patrulla lo asusto inesperadamente y casi ocasiono que la navaja resbalase de sus dedos y fuese a dar a un coladera. Pero no hubo mayor problema, porque la bocina solo había sonado dado a que el durmiente Hannyabal la había tocado accidentalmente cuando su cabeza se desplomo contra el volante.

Estaba tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera se inmuto y siguió perdido en sus sueños.

-Maldito- dijo Crocodile entre dientes, molesto por el susto que se acababa de llevar. Ya le faltaba muy poco para acabar con su misión, solo un paso más y ya estaría listo.

Saco de su bolsillo la nota, la desdoblo con cuidado y la coloco contra el parabrisas. Como toque final, lanzo a este una piedra de gran tamaño, causando que el cristal se desfigurara por completo.

En la nota se leía lo siguiente:

"_**Esta es tu lección y última advertencia, payaso de mierda. No vuelvas a pasarte de listo, o te las veras mucho peor"**_

El mensaje le pareció a Crocodile un poco flojo, pero supuso que bastaría para aterrorizar a el cobarde de Buggy.

Crocodile se quedo mirando su trabajo unos momentos, arranco uno de los espejos laterales del vehiculo y se marcho por el mismo camino de donde había llegado, en silencio y tan tranquilo como si no hubiese hecho nada de que avergonzarse.

Media hora después, Buggy salió alegremente de casa con la intención de estrenar su automóvil nuevo y manejarlo un poco en compañía de sus amigos a través de la ciudad. Pero su cara de emoción se volvió un gesto de aterrorizada tristeza cuando descubrió lo que le había pasado a su querido automóvil. Aun peor fue leer la nota oculta en el destrozado para brisas, que sin duda había sido escrita por los mismísimos Nobles. Asustado a causa de todo aquello, Buggy dio un respingo y se metió corriendo a su casa, muy asustado como para llamar a la policía o salir de nuevo a la calle en lo que restaba del día.

Y el oficial Hannyabal, por su parte, siguió dormido dentro de la patrulla hasta el anochecer, ajeno a todo lo que había ocurrido frente a sus narices.

* * *

><p>-Y bien- recibió Capone a Crocodile cuando este hubo regresado a la residencia Saint - ¿Como fue todo?-<p>

-Digamos – respondió Crocodile con tono triunfal, arrojando la navaja y el espejo lateral a sus pies – que el payaso dependerá del transporte público por varios años más –

La sonrisa de Capone se acentuó, dio unas orgullosas palmadas a la espalda de Crocodile y dijo a los hermanos nobles :

-¿No les dije que era un magnifico bastardo? ¡Sabía que no nos defraudaría! – Capone parecía incluso más feliz que el mismo Crocodile, aunque el también sentía una grata satisfacción de haber llevado de manera estupenda su misión.

Carlos y Shalulia compartieron una mirada de complicidad que solo ellos comprendían. No se podía decir si era de aprobación…o de negación.

-No ha estado mal – dijo Shalulia indiferentemente, acompañado por Carlos, que se limito a asentir con su fofa cabeza -Pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, que todavía debes realizar muchos "mensajes" antes de que pertenezcas a nuestra clase. –

Crocodile pensó que la última persona de quien quería recibir consejos sobre humildad , eran de parte de Shalulia o de Carlos.

-Aun estas en el fondo, pero sigue así, Crocodile… – prosiguió Shalulia, llamando a el muchacho por su verdadero nombre por primera ocasión -…sigue así, y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, serás uno de nosotros. Lo prometemos-

Crocodile no pudo desear nada mejor.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, el rumor de lo que había sucedido con el automóvil nuevo de Buggy se esparció por toda la escuela como pólvora, y para la hora del almuerzo, la mayoría de las conversaciones rondaban en base ello. Eso salvo, al menos de momento, a Crocodile de explicarle a sus amigos por que los había abandonado o que había hecho el día anterior.<p>

En la mesa de la cafetería de Crocodile, la que empezó con la plática relacionada a el automóvil, había sido Valentine.

-Buggy está realmente aterrado. Dicen que quien sea que haya sido el vándalo, estuvo a punto de incendiar el automóvil y hacerlo explotar- conto Valentine, con una mirada picara en los ojos.

-Hubiese sido una grandiosa explosión…- suspiro Quinto.

Crocodile no pudo evitar reír al escuchar tal cosa. Era sorprendente como los chismes se creaban de manera tan rápida, y más sorprendente era con qué facilidad la gente los creía. Pero dejo que sus amigos pensaran lo que quisieran. Eso le traía sin cuidado, ya que mientras no hubiera sospechas contra él, todo fluiría como la seda.

-Nada tiene de grandioso lo que le ocurrió al pobre Buggy. Había estado ahorrando por más de cuatro años...- se lamento Galdino, mirando a la mesa en donde Buggy, cabizbajo y sin su chispa habitual, estaba sentado.

-Yo creo que es deplorable, y el que lo haya hecho no es más que un salvaje - comentó Goldenweek sin separar la vista de su dibujo, que ahora consistía en una técnica de pinturas pastel.

-Ssssaaaalllvvvaaajjjeee- repitió Cuarto, y rio como un niño pequeño que comete una travesura.

-¿Y para ti que significa exactamente "salvaje", Goldenweek?- le preguntó Crocodile desafiante. Todos en la mesa, hasta Valentine, guardaron silencio al notar que su líder había hablado. –Es una palabra muy dura para referirse a alguien, ¿no lo crees?-

Por alguna razón, Crocodile deseaba genuinamente saber la opinión de su amiga pintora, a pesar que para sus amigos, pudiese sonar como un argumento de alguien que ha sido ofendido.

Goldenweek separo ligeramente la vista de su pintura y miro a Crocodile con esa mirada fija e indiferente que siempre tenía marcada en sus ojos, que al mismo tiempo, dejaban al descubierto una enorme creatividad artística. Se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-Para mi significara muchas cosas, para ti otras, Crocodile. Todo el mundo tendrá siempre un distinto significado para una misma palabra. Todo depende la perspectiva de cada quien - respondió, regresando su atención a su dibujo, al cual solo le hacían falta unos toques finales.

Todos los barrocos se miraron entre sí, sin entender . Ni Crocodile ni Daz , generalmente los más escépticos, pudieron esconder su confusión.

-Goldenweeek, la verdad es que jamás comprendo lo que dices….- le dijo Galdino, negando con la cabeza y viendo a la chica con extrañeza.

-Estaría sorprendida si lo hicieras – le espeto Goldenweek con descaro.

-¿Me estas llamando estúpido?-

-Pues bajo mi perspectiva, sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo –

Antes de que Galdino pudiera repelar, Goldenweek mostro su obra terminada a su amigos.

-Miren – dijo, señalando su trabajo – somos nosotros como animales. Y a ti, Galdino, te dibuje metafóricamente como una rata. Creo que va con tu personalidad, si me lo preguntas-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por astuto y escurridizo?- dijo Galdino ansioso de estar en lo correcto, pero sabia que Goldenweek saldría con uno de sus comentarios que siempre lo ponían en ridículo. Y, efectivamente, eso mismo ocurrió.

- Mas bien – respondió la chica, tomando una foto y subiéndola a la red – te dibuje así por peludo y chillón-

-Debí imaginármelo….- suspiro Galdino hundiendo su rostro en sus brazos, decepcionado.

Bon Clay fue el primero que comenzó a reír sin cesar, mientras señalaba a Galdino. Los demás pronto se le unieron, excepto Crocodile.

Sentía que era el (en lugar de haber sido dibujado como un cocodrilo) quien debía ser dibujado como una rata. Una rata hipócrita, por encima de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :Por alguna razon, tengo mucha inspiracion e ideas para escribir este fic ultimamente. Asi que supongo que actualizare muy seguido :).<strong>

**!Gracias por leer!**


	5. Leccion

-¿Te vas? - pregunto Valentine. Lo miro un poco decepcionada, pero Crocodile solo se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy ocupado- explico secamente mientras se alejaba –Así que, con tu permiso, me retiro-

-Oye, pero ayer también nos dejaste plantados. No es que te reclame…bueno, si un poquito…. ¿a dónde vas, de todas formas? Podrías al menos decirnos y no ser tan misterioso, a no ser que…-Valentine puso una cara de sorpresa repentina y después miro inquisitivamente a Crocodile, con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla y los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿Qué demonios me ves, Valentine? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- le pregunto hastiado Crocodile después de un rato de silencio, sintiéndose un poco incomodo.

Valentine soltó una risita de colegiala

-….a no ser que estés viendo a una chica. ¿Mmm? Jiji, picaron! Espera a que Paula se entere….-

-¡Maldita sea, Valentine, No digas tonterías! – gruño Crocodile enojado, pero más que nada, avergonzado. Qué alivio que el resto de su banda no estaba, por que hubiese sido más embarazoso ( si es que eso era posible) y no quería ni imaginar la lluvia de preguntas que iniciarían, más que nada de parte de las mujeres.

_¿Quién es? ¿Va aquí en la escuela? ¿Y cuanto llevan?_

No, por favor. Además, el no tenía tiempo que perder con citas o ese tipo de tonterías románticas. Lo difícil era, por supuesto, convencer a Valentine de lo contrario.

-¡Ja, pero si te has puesto rojo!- lo siguió molestando Valentine, divertida –Tranquilo, que no le diré a nadie, al menos no por el momento. Bueno, ya no te distraigo, que me debo ir porque Paula y el resto me están esperando. Adiós Crocodile, buena suerte con tu chica, quien quiera que sea. !-

-¡Ya te dije que yo no…!- pero antes de que Crocodile pudiera seguir con su queja, Valentine ya se había ido, caminando alegremente por el pasillo, con dirección a la salida de la escuela.

¿Por cuánto tiempo Valentine mantendría la boca cerrada antes de contarle a Paula y a todos los demás el rumor? Aproximadamente, una hora. Dos, si se proponía a cumplir su promesa de no decir nada antes de fallar rotundamente.

Crocodile suspiro pesadamente al imaginarse que dirían al respecto. Pero cuando lo pensó con paciencia, ya sin la vergüenza que rodeaba todo ese asunto, se dio cuenta que aquello representaba una gran oportunidad. Una excelente excusa que no se le hubiese ocurrido aunque lo hubiese tratado.

Dejaría que sus amigos creyeran el rumor de Valentine. Dejaría que pensaran que estaba viendo a alguien….

Si, permitiría toda esa vergüenza, porque a final de cuentas, era mejor mantener esa imagen que mostrarles la realidad, en la cual la chica era en realidad los nobles junto con Capone y la cita era sustituida por encargos ruines y egoístas que Crocodile cometía sin ninguna pena.

Y lo que mas deseaba ocultar, era que todo lo hacía por la enorme vergüenza que ellos, a los que llamaba "Amigos", le producían.

"_Apuesto a que saber esto no te daría tanta risa, ¿eh, Valentine? " _Pensó ,mientras abandonaba la escuela y evitaba a sus amigos.

* * *

><p>El plan original de ese día consistía en reunirse con Capone en la calle Whiskey Peak. Siendo esta muy poco transitada debido a su poco mantenimiento y su fama de peligrosa ( aunque en realidad no lo era , al menos no a un punto crítico ) , representaba un punto de reunión perfecto. De allí, Capone los conduciría a ambos hasta la avenida central de la parte este de la ciudad. En esa venida se encontraba el Baratie , aunque ese restaurante no era el objetivo.<p>

El verdadero objetivo se encontraba en el edificio departamental de lado. Debían buscar a un tipo llamado Gin y tener con él una pequeña "platica" , a petición de Carlos y Shalulia.

Capone se preguntaba quién demonios era Gin, pero Crocodile si lo conocía. No sabía mucho de él, pero al ser su compañero de clases, sabia los datos básicos: estudiante de su mismo grado, un poco callado , y sobre todo , pobre. Huérfano tanto de padre como de madre, pero capaz de vivir por su cuenta gracias a sus trabajos de medio tiempo y la caridad ocasional del Baratie hacia él.

Era un tipo bastante indiferente ,desde el punto de vista de Crocodile, por lo que se preguntaba que podía haber hecho para enfadar a los nobles en primer fin, independientemente de lo que hubiese hecho, si los nobles querían que le diesen una lección, Capone y Crocodile se la darían sin titubear. Trabajo primero, preguntas para nunca.

-Allí va- aviso Crocodile, señalando a un escuálido sujeto que caminaba por la calle , sosteniendo dos bolsas de plástico con sus manos. Era Gin, sin duda alguna -Vamos a por el , que el tiempo es oro – dijo a punto de abrir la puerta y bajar del automóvil, pero Capone lo detuvo.

-Espera, darle una paliza alguien en plena luz del día enfrente de tantos testigos curiosos es un plan muy idiota, ¿no lo crees?- se mofo Capone sarcásticamente. Crocodile no relucía por su sentido del humor o paciencia con las bromas y mucho menos las burlas, pero Capone era una de las contadísimas personas a quien se las soportaba.

-¿Te das cuenta que estas insultando al sujeto que ayer destruyó un automóvil a plena luz del día y que salió intacto? Me parece que el idiota y cobarde eres tu Capone- respondió Crocodile .

-Fue suerte de principiante – acepto Capone riendo – pero ahora estamos hablando en serio. Y si vamos a hacer algo, lo haremos bien y con cuidado. No hay margen de error con los nobles, ni el más mínimo...-

Crocodile detecto una nota de miedo en la voz de Capone. Le pareció un poco desconcertante, ya que creía que los nobles y su amigo estaban en perfectos términos, y que los miedos ya habían pasado a la historia.

Pero…

-Esto es lo que haremos- prosiguió Capone , reaccionando de su propio aturdimiento, recuperando su tono confiado y engreído –Me acercare lo mas que puede a ese sujeto, lo tomamos por sorpresa, lo subimos al automóvil y regresamos a la calle Whiskey Peak. Allí podremos hablar con él a todo gusto por horas, hasta que lo hagamos entrar en razón. ¿Un buen plan, eh?-

Crocodile tuvo que admitir que lo era.

-Excelente- dijo Capone encendió el automóvil. El motor rugió ligeramente y comenzó su marcha – Vamos entonces-

* * *

><p>Aunque vivir solo resultaba un prueba de supervivencia diaria, en especial si no se tiene familiares cercanos a los cuales pedir ayuda, Gin no se podía quejar de su vida. Si, tal vez sus ropas estaban gastadas y la renta departamental era una preocupación constante. Ni que decir de los deberes escolares, que solían chocar con sus horarios de trabajo.<p>

No era fácil, pero lograba salir a delante. No lo hacía todo por sí solo, recibía ayuda de sus pocos amigos, a veces del seguro social , pero más que nada, el Baratie era su mejor pilar de apoyo. Sanji, su compañero de clase, era a los ojos de Gin la mejor persona en toda la ciudad Grand Line.

No solo le regalaba comida, sino que también Sanji había logrado convencer a su abuelo Zeff, dueño del Baratie, de que lo contratara como lava platos. La paga no era mucha, pero si era mayor a la que ganaba un lavaplatos en cualquier otro lugar. Mucho mayor, de hecho.

Y hoy, además de la paga semanal de 300 berries, Zeff le había regalado una buena cantidad de comida, que le duraría a Gin mínimo unas tres semanas.

Estaba muy contento. Pagaría la renta ese mismo día y podría cenar esa noche.

Gin llego a la puerta principal del edificio departamental luego de dos minutos . Las bolsas llenas de comida le complicaron un poco buscar e introducir la llave de entrada, pero lo logro con un poco de esfuerzo. Estaba empujando la puerta cuando una botella de agua resbalo de la bolsa de platico y rodo por escaleras.

-Maldición -mascullo Gin irritado. Puso las bolsas en el suelo un momento y dio media vuelta. Se agacho para recoger la botella, pero alguien la agarro antes que él.

-Me parece que se te ha caído- le dijo el muchacho. Era un poco regordete y parecía ser muy educado-Toma, ten más cuidado amigo, que el precio del agua esta muy elevado estos días-

-Si. Gracias, te debo una – agradeció Gin humildemente, alargando la mano para recibir su producto. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Capone le propino un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Gin sintió el dolor avanzaba hasta llegarle al cuello. Aquel sujeto , que le había parecido tan amable al inicio , tenía una fuerza impresionante que no aparentaba. Intento contraatacar, pero Capone esquivo fácilmente y le propino otro golpe, de nuevo en la cabeza

-Ven amigo, demos un paseo- le dijo Capone ferozmente, agarrándolo de la camisa y obligándolo a entrar al automóvil –No te preocupes, me llevare tu botella de agua para que te la tomes en el camino –

Capone rio cinicamente y el automóvil arranco. Gin estuvo a punto de ver al otro sujeto, al conductor ,pero Capone termino de desmayarlo con una patada en la sien.

Mientras el coche se alejaba, un vagabundo percibió el olor de la comida que Gin había dejado en la entrada a los departamentos. Sin saber por todo lo que había pasado su dueño original, el vagabundo rápidamente tomo las bolsas y escapo.

Después de cinco días de ayuno involuntario, por fin cenaría esa noche.

* * *

><p>Ya en la calle Whiskey Peak de nuevo, Crocodile aparco a las afueras de un callejón entre una tienda abandonada y un salón de belleza cerrado. Bajo del automóvil y ayudo a Capone a arrastrar dentro del callejón a Gin , quien empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento.<p>

-Estas ratas pobres sí que son resistentes- dijo Capone admirado. Saco una cinta negra del bolsillo del pantalón y le cubrió los ojos a Gin – Pero resistentes o no, es mejor que por el momento este ciego-

Crocodile iba a hablar, pero súbitamente cambio de idea. No sabía que tan probable era, pero Gin podía reconocer su voz y darse cuenta que él era uno de los que estaban a punto de golpearlo como nunca en su vida,.

No queriendo comprometerse, Crocodile no dijo nada durante todo el tiempo, Si debía responder, se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al final del callejón, se toparon con una sucia y vieja pared de ladrillo. Aventaron a Gin de espalda contra esta, Con Capone sosteniéndolo de los hombros para obligarlo mantenersede pie.

-Oi, lavaplatos, tenemos un mensajito que darte. Te lo envían los nobles, esperamos sea de tu agrado – Dijo Capone con una sonrisa torcida. Tomo impulso y dio un rodillazo directo a el estomago de Gin. Se escucho un crujido y Gin cayó de rodillas. No tuvo ni tiempo de recuperar el aliento antes de que Capone le diera un puntapié justo en su ojo derecho.

Gin soltó un grito de dolor que se podía oír hasta la calle, pero no había ninguna persona que lo escuchase, porque estaban totalmente desiertas.

Crocodile miraba todo sin inmutarse, hasta que Capone lo miro extrañado.

-Oi, ¿Qué te ocurre? Vamos, que también es tu trabajo- le dijo Capone, un poco cansado de tanto golpes que le había repartido a Gin por todo el cuerpo – Venga, tu sigue dando su merecido a este imbécil en lo que yo descanso un poco -

Crocodile asintió forzadamente. Se acerco lentamente a Gin (que para entonces ya tenía una costilla rota, un ojo morado, la espalda reclamando de dolor y una cortada en la sien que le recorría hasta la mitad de su frente) con la intención de darle un puñetazo justo en la nariz.

-¿Por qué…?-

Crocodile se detuvo al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de Gin. No podía creerlo, a pesar de tantos golpes, Gin todavía era capaz de hablar.

-Ma…malditos, yo no tengo…nada que ver con los nobles….se han equivocado de persona – Gemía Gin. Escupió un par de dientes y siguió -¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA MALO, ASI QUE DEJENME IR EN ESTE MOMENTO. Y DIGANLE A LOS NOBLES, RATAS DE COLADERA, QUE SE PUEDEN IR AL INFIERNO!-

Crocodile se quedo, para su misma sorpresa, pasmado. ¿En realidad se habían equivocado? Deseaba que no, porque la idea de haber molido a golpes a quien no debían le causaba una sensación de desagrado impresionante.

No era culpa precisamente, pero se le parecía.

-Hipócrita – reprocho Capone, entrando en escena al ver que Crocodile se había quedado paralizado . Agarro a Gin del cabello y alzo con suma facilidad hasta que los dos quedaron cara a cara –Nos llamas ratas y encima niegas lo que has hecho. Me das asco-

Gin trato de darle un cabezazo a su atacante, pero Capone lo tenía bien sujeto.

-Oh, ya veo, necesitas que te refresque la memoria de tu ofensa a los nobles…Permíteme recordarte : Dime , ¿porque no les has pagado el préstamo que te hicieron para pagar la renta de tu apartamento el mes pasado. Dame una jodida buena razón, y te prometo que te podrás ir. Hasta te daremos un aventón a tu casa, andrajoso zángano, pero primero dime porque has cometido tal falta….-

-¿Qué?- respondió Gin, atónito -¡ No se dé que hablas, yo jamás les he pedio prestado nada a esos déspotas! Todo mi dinero lo gano con mi esfuerzo. ¡Mío, de nadie más!-

Capone rio y volteo a ver Crocodile. Tenia una mueca de diversión y burla tan genuinos que casi parecían estúpidos.

-¿Lo has escuchado?- le pregunto, señalando a Gin –" ¡Todo lo gano con mi esfuerzo"! Jaja, que buen chiste, en serio que los pobres no pierden el sentido del humor incluso cuando estan en situaciones extremas!-

Crocodile percibió que Capone quería que se riera con el. Lo más cercano que pudo hacer fue sonreír ligeramente y encogerse de hombros. Eso pareció bastarle a Capone, quien carcajeo por unos minutos, con el rostro levantado al cielo.

-Con tu esfuerzo…!JAJAJAJA, pobre estúpido!-

Mas que dolerle sus heridas fiscas, Gin estaba agonizando de la ofensa hacia su orgullo. Sintió que lagrimas de coraje brotaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejilla a pesar de la cinta que le habían puesto para cegarlo

-¡No te burles mas de mi!- le ordeno a Capone, mostrando los dientes ferozmente.

-Como tu quieras. Me detendré , pero antes….- Capone puso sus manos alrededor de las patillas de Gin . Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y dio un cabezazo horripilante a Gin, que le dio de lleno en la frente. Capone había dominado la técnica para que el no resultara herido, pero no podía decir que ocurriría lo mismo con el pobre diablo al que había dejado semi consciente.

Crocodile escucho perfectamente el sonido de la frente de Gin a punto de fracturarse. Parecía como el sonido que hace un cascara de huevo al aplastarla entra las manos. Sintió un escalofrió y desvió la mirada. En esos momentos, destruir el coche de Buggy le parecía un tarea sencillísima a comparación de lo que estaba haciendo en aquel instante.

En su opinión, no había necesidad de tanta violencia. Si uno amenazaba y golpeaba a alguien, debía ser rápido y directo al punto. Solo los cobardes descargaban todas fuerzas contra alguien que obviamente estaba en desventaja.

Pero al parecer, Capone tenía el punto de vista totalmente opuesto.

Al menos, todo pareció haber terminado con el cabezazo . Gin ya hacia allí, tirado pecho a tierra. Capones se limpio el sudor ( y un poco de sangre de Gin) de la frente con la manga de la camisa. Parecía agotado, y la mirada en sus ojos ya había regresado a la normalidad. Aquel sujeto agresivo y extremista había desaparecido, dando lugar a el calmado Capone que Crocodile conocía.

-Que gusto que tuvimos esta charla –le dijo a Gin, ya sin sorna, si no con el mismo tono de voz con el que le había hablado por primera vez : educado y tranquilo –Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, porque si no me temo que tendremos que reunirnos para tener esta conversación de nuevo muy pronto. Pero tu tranquilo, que no debes hacer más que disculparte con los nobles para evitarte eso. Y por _disculparte_, me refiero a que les pagues lo que les debes-

Capones saco la botella de agua y la dejo al lado de Gin. Fue un gesto que se pudo ver como la ultima ofensa para el orgullo de Gin…o como un genuino acto de compasión .

Era obvio que se trataba de la primera opción.

-Vámonos- le ordeno a Crocodile sin mirarlo, caminado directo a el automóvil.

Crocodile lo siguió. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Se sentía confundido, pero sobre todo, inútil. El que había hecho todo el trabajo había sido Capone, mientras el no había sido de capaz de hacer más que ía sido débil. Odiaba ser débil. En verdad lo detestaba.

Gin, por su parte, tenia un liegro consuelo : aquellos bastardos no le habin robado su dinero.

La verdad que era un alivio.

* * *

><p>Capone condujo a Crocodile hasta su casa. Se quedaron estacionados un momento afuera de esta , en el cual Capone empezó a fumar. Ofreció a Crocodile un cigarrillo. Acepto, sabiendo que era justo lo que necesitaba para calmar sus nervios.<p>

-¿No es lo mismo destruir un automóvil a golpear a una persona, eh?- comento Capone, bajando su ventanilla para que el humo saliese del automóvil. Crocodile hizo igual, pero no respondió. –Relájate , Croc. Estas fuera de práctica, eso es todo. A mí tampoco me hace nada de gracia realizar este tipo de trabajo…-

-No me digas. Eso explica porque parecías tan divertido mientras partías a golpeabas a ese sujeto – respondió Crocodile con sarcasmo. No estaba molesto con Capone, pero no podía evitar su brusquedad a hacia él en ese momento. Se debía en parte, al enojo que Crocodile tenía consigo mismo a causa de la ineptitud que había demostrado ese día. No había sido capaz ni de dar un mísero puñetazo a Gin.

-No estaba divirtiéndome- respondió Capone con la misma brusquedad que Crocodile le había dirigido - ¿Qué me crees? ¿Un sádico que disfruta humillar a los pobres diablos que ni siquiera valen la pena? Bah, eso es un clichéb -Tiro la colilla del cigarro por la ventanilla y miro a Crocodile fijamente – Si actuó así, es porque de otra forma, esos sujetos no entienden y yo debo golpearlos una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez…Como animales salvajes sin capacidad de pensar y aprender su lección de una buena vez. La lección de que los nobles deben ser respetados, aunque haya que joderse en el camino. Y eso es algo , Crocodile, que te debe entrar bien el cabeza si quieres seguir con todo esto. Si no, mejor olvídate de todo y regresa cuando te hayas formado un carácter y conseguido un poco de agallas-

Los dos muchachos se quedaron mirando desafiantes entre sí , ambos tan enojados como molestos.

-Lo siento..- se disculpó al fin Capone, llevándose la manos a la sien. Tenía un dolor de cabeza intenso, y el cigarrillo solo lo había empeorado.

-Da igual- respondió fríamente Crocodile

-Mira, no hay que discutir Los dos tuvimos un día largo y estamos agotados. Creo que lo mejor será que te vayas a tu casa y yo a la mía. Ya nos veremos mañana, cuando nuestros nervios esten calmados y yo no este cubierto de la sangre de ese tipo – dijo Capone viendo la manga de su camisa.

Capone tenía razón. Además, Crocodile estaba muy cansado como para pelear. Bajo del automóvil de su amigo sin despedirse y entro directamente a su casa. Escucho el rechinar de los neumáticos del vehículo de Capone mientras este daba vuelta en la esquina de la calle y se perdía de vista.

* * *

><p>Crocodile subió a su habitación y se tiro en la cama. Las palabras de Capone, si bien lo habían molestado, no hacían mas que contener la verdad: Si estaba dispuesto a seguir con todo aquello, debía dejar atrás sus debilidades. Solo de esa manera, llegaría a pertenecer….a pertenecer a aquella clase, a alcanzar ese estatus con el cual había sonado desde que era un niño…<p>

Sus pensamientos se difuminaron hasta que se convirtieron en un sueño y se quedo profundamente dormido. No se despertó ni con la alarma del Den Den Mushi, que retenía la llamada de Valentine, quien hablaba con la intención de preguntarle a Crocodile que tal le había ido en lo que ella aun creía había sido una cita.


	6. Empate

Un hecho factible de la sociedad es la gran admiración que se da a un solo tipo de personas: los poderosos. Pero no de cualquier tipo, ya que uno podría ser poderoso a su manera, y esta no siempre era bien vistas ante los ojos subjetivos de los demás. No es poder físico o emocional lo que se busca en verdad, sino poder social. Es este el que realmente te gana un lugar respetable en el mundo, la única forma de sobresalir de una interminable corriente de mediocridad y conformismo.

Claro que esta teoría no está sin fundamentos. No hay más que mirar a un libro y estudiar la sección de política… o incluso, visto desde un plano más cotidiano, tan solo bastaba con observar a los nobles y ricos del colegio. Entre ellos habían creado una civilización apartada del resto, con sus propias e irrompibles normas de etiqueta y comportamiento tan exageradas como sus estándares y expectativas de los mismos miembros.

Allí no hay amistad ni enemigos, solo estatus. Es ser o no ser, así de sencillo.

Pero si era tan fácil, si en realidad aquel circulo social no es sino la mas elegante y popular expresión de la hipocresía…. ¿por qué es tan latente el deseo de pertenecer? ¿Qué es aquello que motiva a traicionar, mentir y pisotear a todo aquel que se cruce en nuestro camino por la única razón de ser parte?

Tal vez… no es más que la naturaleza del humano.

Ser el mejor.

No es una ambición, es una necesidad vital. La misma ley de evolución marca este principio como su base: la supervivencia del más fuerte.

En la actualidad, el más fuerte ha evolucionado al más poderoso. Y la fuerza bruta ha sido sustituida por sociedad y estatus.

En cuanto a sus opuestos….

¿Valores y principios? ¿Amistad y lealtad? Eran solo defectos propios de los débiles, los cuales podían llegar a contaminar a los fuertes como una jodida enfermedad gripal, en la cual uno cae sin haberlo deseado o si quiera con noción de cuando fue que aquel virus se infiltro en su cuerpo. Y peor aún era que aquella enfermedad, molesta y odiosa al inicio, podía transformase en algo tan común como los latidos del corazón. Y de lo común surge otra debilidad incluso peor: afecto, la cual eventualmente, se transforma en cariño.

En otras palabras: Un poderoso se volvía débil al aceptar dichos _lazos _como suyos.

Eso era el problema, la principal razón por la que la turbia conciencia de Crocodile lo mantenía incapaz de descansar incluso en mientras dormia.

El ya había formado lazos, había sucumbido a la enfermedad mas peligroso para un hipócrita: la genuina amistad o al menos una muy convincente ilusión de la misma.

De ser asi, entonces el…

* * *

><p>El cambio del meditante sueño a la realidad fue tan brusco como la llamada vía Den Den Mushi que ocasiono que Crocodile abriese los ojos. Había pasado una noche nada reconfortante, pensando a través de sus sueños en sus acciones. Sentía los ojos irritados y el cuerpo agotado. Cercano a como se sentiría en un estado de ebriedad leve, se podría decir. Su cabeza era la peor parte sin duda, sentía como si alguien hubiese taladrado salvajemente sus sienes mientras dormía.<p>

Fue Capone quien llamo. ¿La causa? Que estaría fuera de la ciudad por dos semanas. La razón de su partida era un asunto familiar relacionado con la muerte de su abuelo, pero el verdadero meollo del asunto no era el funeral :era la herencia que este había dejado pendiendo de un hilo.

Era hora de una sutil batalla familiar para determinar al afortunado ganador de las millones de berries, y si para obtenerla debían traicionarse entre familia, a Crocodile no le cabía ninguna duda de que los Bege actuarían así de inmediato. Tenía la sensación de que en el funeral de lo último que se acordarían seria del cadáver del viejo y de seguro que ni llorarían en su memoria. Nadie tiene tiempo para lágrimas cuando hay una riqueza en el camino.

Como perros hambrientos tras un hueso.

Bueno, un asunto delicado e interesante pero a fin de cuentas, totalmente inútil para Crocodile. Si,si , la muerte de alguien es triste , que tragedia…. Pero el fallecimiento del anciano solo le había traído problemas. Sin Capone, las relaciones y asuntos de Crocodile con los nobles estaban congelados, pospuestos hasta nuevo aviso.

2 semanas de largo hiato…

_¿Qué el viejo no pudo escoger otro tiempo para morirse?_ se pregunto Crocodile con enojo. Su humor ese día estaba particularmente fatal. Supuso que se debía a noche sin descanso o tal vez a causa del sonido del estúpido Den Den Mushi que lo había despertado tan abruptamente, pero en realidad no sabía el verdadero porque.

Pero estuviese de buen o mal humor, debía ir al jodido colegio.

En el camino se pregunto si de pura casualidad alguno de sus abuelos, todos fallecidos, habria dejado una jugosa herencia escondida o secreta…

No era posible, todos sus abuelos habían sido humildes personas que en transcurso de sus vidas nunca habían alcanzado ninguna riqueza material.

_Que lastima_, pensó mientras cruzaba la calle sin mirar a los lados. La lastima no era para sus abuelos, sino para el mismo.

En realidad era una vergüenza provenir de tan pobres orígenes…

* * *

><p>La escuela se estaba volviendo cada vez más rutinaria e insoportable.<p>

Lecciones sin valor, falsos sueños otorgados a estúpidos sin probabilidades de éxito.

¿Era lo único que el colegio podía ofrecerle? ¿A eso se había reducido su vida?

Trabajar para Carlos y Shalulia le había abierto los ojos a Crocodile y había hecho crecer también sus expectativas.

No solo eso, sino que la emoción y excitación que albergaba su mente en cada uno de sus arriesgados trabajos para los nobles, había hecho más corta la paciencia de Crocodile por su rutina diaria, que hacia poco le habia parecido tan apacible y satisfactoria.

Se sentía también en una especie de trance. El mal humor se había esfumado, siendo reemplazado por un aturdimiento sordo y sin emoción.

En su mente, los sentimientos de culpa y ambición se encontraban en duelo, y siempre terminaban en empate.

Era ese eterno empate la razón de su aturdimiento emocional.

Si la culpa se declarara victoriosa, Crocodile abandonaría toda meta egoísta y deseos de seguir participando en el juego de Capone y los nobles. Daria la espalda a todo eso , lo cerraría como otro capítulo más en su existencia y seguiría con su vida normal y mediocre… pero tranquila y feliz a fin de cuentas. No mas prejuicios, no mas visiones de superioridad en contra de sus amigos ni de nadie. Seria un borrón y cuenta nueva.

Si la ambición ganaba, y Crocodile en su interior deseaba que así fuese, entonces seguiría con sus metas egoístas. No importaba los medios o los sacrificios en el camino, el alcanzaría lo que deseaba incluso si eso significaba mandar al demonio a medio mundo o asu conciencia . Solo le importaría y lucharía por una persona, la más importante en su vida : el mismo.

El único problema era su incapacidad para decidirse, de declarar un ganador absoluto.

_El empate…_

Tal vez era a causa de su propia debilidad, aquella que había sido contagiada por los lazos formados con _ellos_, con aquel grupo de fenómenos que llamaba amigos…

No, no era así. Ellos se atrevían a llamar a Crocodile _amigo_, pero en su acción no radicaba el error. Era en la aceptación de Crocodile donde se encontraba el punto del problema.

¿Cómo había caído tan bajo?

Le costaba creer que por tantos años hubiese podido vivir sin tener tan presente su verdadera situación. Crocodile ya no era fuerte, era débil. Capone tenía razón, debía decidir de una buena vez si en realidad estaba dispuesto o no a actuar como era debido para obtener lo que deseaba.

¿Pero que deseaba en realidad? Estatus o mediocridad. Paz o poder. Amigos o nobles.

Muchas opciones, muchas en verdad y ninguna respuesta a la vista.

No, no, no , que desastre. La cabeza empezó a punzarle de nuevo, pero esta vez tan dolorosamente que su visión se volvió nublosa. Crocodile apenas podía distinguir la pizarra y el profesor se le imiginaba como un borron acuoso. Se sentia dentro deuno de los dibujos surrealistas de Goldenweek.

Se llevo una mano a la frente y sintió como la sangre en sus venas circulaba a gran velocidad.

Recordó el destrozado automovil de Buggy y a Gin golpeado, tirado en el callejón.

Eran recuerdos tan increíblemente vividos que parecían reales.

El dolor se volvió peor. Había pasado de una leve mialgia a una tremenda jaqueca. La luz del sol que se reflejaba en las ventanas lo lastimaba.

Justo como el había lastimado a Gin y Buggy…. Una roca al parabrisas y costillas rotas….

Agacho su cabeza y la recargo contra el escritorio. Había comenzado a zumbarle los oídos. Alguien puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo algo.

Crocodile no lo escucho, y si lo hizo, no entendió palabra alguna.

Que dolor tan horrible, era como una tortura para su mente.

Pero había cura para su dolor, oh sí. Solo debía decidirse. Tan simple como eso.

Simple, en la vida nada es simple…

Sus pensamientos empezaron a perder sentido. El dolor anulaba todo razonamiento lógico en su mente.

_Elige Crocodile_, escucho decir una voz en su cabeza. Era la voz de Capone, o al menos una muy parecida._A fin de cuentas, solo depende de ti._

Lo que sucedió después es que la visión de Crocodile se oscureció y sintió como su cuerpo se tambaleaba. Para cuando se impacto contra el piso del salón, Crocodile estaba inconsciente.

Todos sus compañeros y amigos, incluso el mismo profesor, se conmocionaron ante el seco y fuerte ruido que ocasion el cuerpo de Crocodile al golpear contra el suelo.

Si algo bueno salio de todo , es que al menos la cabeza dejo de dolerle.


	7. Triste pero cierto

En esta ocasión, Crocodile se despertó por su propia cuenta. Se encontraba recostado sobre una de las blancas camas de la enfermería, la más cercana a la puerta de entrada. Las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo estaban perfectamente lisas y eran tan delgadas como frías. Había también una extraño aroma en el ambiente, una mezcla de medicamentos y un poco de polvo recién barrido del suelo. La luz que entraba por las ventanas era tenue y anaranjada, apenas suficientemente fuerte para proporcionar un poco de calidez a el fresco cuarto. Permaneció recostado unos momentos, tratando de acomodar los retazos de memorias que aun rondaban su mente para poder determinar que le había ocurrido.

Las memorias mas nitidas eran haberse levantado de un pésimo humor, haber caminado distraídamente en camino al colegio mientras maldecía su humilde ascendencia, y también….

Pero se dio cuenta que no había mas. Solo el eco fantasmal de la jaqueca, que había dejado a su cabeza adolorida y rodeada de un suave vendaje que cubría una herida ocasionada cuando….

En ese momento, una punzada de vergüenza y sorpresa recorrieron su cuerpo como un doloroso calambre .Su rompecabezas mental habia sido completado y termino por dar una conclusión desalentadora:

Había perdido el conocimiento enfrente de todos sus compañeros. Se había derrumbado como una pared en demolición ,así sin más razón, haciendo el ridículo y demostrando su debilidad ante mas de un testigo.

Peor aun era imaginar la escena de su cuerpo golpeando el duro piso de concreto, seguramente ocasionando un ruido tan fuerte que tomo por sorpresa tanto al profesor como los demás unico que superaba el gran enojo que Crocodile sentia en ese momento , era la vergüenza en sí mismo.

De un brusco movimiento parecido al tajo limpio de una espada, retiro las sabanas que lo cubrían. Cayeron al sobre la cama, ya sin rastro de la fina textura que habían tenido hacia solo unos momentos .Crocodile se puso de pie y se disponía a abandonar la enfermería. Sus pies descalzos reclamaron al contacto con el helado suelo y lo obligaron a darse cuenta que sus zapatos habían sido removidos. Los encontró colocados a unos cuantos centímetros del respaldo de la cama y se los puso con tanta rapidez como le fue posible. A pesar del esfuerzo, su cabeza permanecía afortunadamente indolora, si bien sentía como empezaba a humedecerse el vendaje y como este se pegaba a la piel de su frente .Asumió que se debía a una simple capa de sudor que debio haber aparecido en el lapso que habia tardado en reconstruir el recuerdo de su razón de estar en la enfermería y en la búsqueda de su calzado.

Después, se levanto por completo de la cama y camino con pasos lentos pero firmes hacia la puerta. Cuándo su mano estaba por aferrarse a la metálica perilla, la puerta se abrió con un crujido seco . Crocodile dio un paso atrás para evitar recibir un golpe que le habría dado de lleno en el rostro.

La persona recién llegada resulto ser la vieja enferma Kureha. Vestía una bata blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y con los botones desabrochados, dejando al descubierto la ombliguera color verde que llevaba puesta debajo. Por encima de sus ojos descansaban sus gafas de sol, despostilladas de los lados y dándole a Kureha un aspecto más imponente a su porte natural.

Despedía también un fuerte olor a medicamento y alcochol parecido al vino fermentado.

Crocodile no pudo evitar que un gesto de disgusto se formara en su rostro, resultado que le producía la apariencia física de la vieja enfermera. No tenía ninguna aversión personal contra ella, pero entre mas lejos se encontrara de él, mejor.

-¡Ah, mocoso, por fin despiertas!- aclamo Kureha distraídamente .Se adentro por completo a la enfermaría y aparto al muchacho de su camino con un ligero empujón con una arrugada mano, tomo asiento en su antiguo escritorio de metal y extrajo de uno de los compartimientos una botella transparente de vino de frutas.

Crocodile pudo observar que la botella estaba vaciada a la mitad mientras Kureha daba un largo sorbo al brebaje. Le produjo asco ver como unas lineas de bebida resbalaban por las comisuras de la boca de la enfermera, y su estomago se retorcio en protesta.

-¡Ah, nada mejor para refrescar la garganta!- comento Kureha a Crocodile con complicidad limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Iba a agregar algo mas cuando de pronto, su expresión despreocupada se transformo en una de incredulidad -¡Venga, muchacho, pero si estas sangrando!-

Crocodile no creyó sus palabras ni por un segundo. La anciana solo sufría de un delirio ocasionado por el alcohol, nada más. No había forma de que….

-¡Oi, ¿que acaso estas sordo, mequetrefe? !Te dije que estas sangrando!- repitió Kureha con desesperación. Sin esperar respuesta y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, se abalanzo contra Crocodile y le obligo a tomar asiento en un silla cercana.

La enfermera abrió rápidamente el botiquín de primeros auxilios colocado sobre su escritorio, desacomodo todo en su interior hasta que pudo encontrar un par de vendas nuevas ocultas bajo el paquete de banditas y la botella de jarabe para la tos. Al ver a Kureha sosteniendo en sus largas manos los vendajes, Crocodile comprendió al instante lo que sucedía y se llevo una mano a su empapada frente.

Tentó con la palma abierta y se dio cuenta que no era sudor, sino sangre roja y oscura lo que se había permeado hasta dar paso a unas ligeras gotas color carmesí a través de las vendas. No se aterrorizo al ver su propia sangre, pero lamento haberse tenido que ensuciar la mano y su ropa a causa del descuido de Kureha.

-¡No puedo creerlo, me voy por diez minutos a comprar un bocadillo, y cuando regreso, te has vuelto a abrir la herida que ya te había curado, muchacho!- reclamo Kureha enérgicamente mientras retiraba los vendajes sucios de la cabeza de Crocodile.

-No es culpa mía que sea tan mediocre en su trabajo– repuso Crocodile sin reparos.

-¡Ah, ahora resulta que puedes hablar!- dijo Kureha riendo ante la respuesta del chico, en su voz no había rastro de ofensa. Tomo un trozo de algodón y lo remojo con un poco del liquido de la botella medio vacía de vino - Se me ha acabado el alcohol etílico, pero esto dará el mismo efecto. Aunque, puede que duela mas… ¿Crees poder soportarlo sin llorar, chico respondón?-

-Cállese y limitese a hacer su trabajo. De forma no mediocre esta vez, aunque eso sea mucho pedir -

Kureha rio de nuevo con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-Para ser un mocoso tan grosero, me agradas, chico-

"_Que jodido honor"_ pensó Crocodile con sarcasmo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Segundos después, sintió un leve ardor en su frente cuando Kureha le limpio la sangre con el algodón y el improvisado desinfectante.

* * *

><p>Kureha tardo diez minutos en terminar de vendar a Crocodile de nuevo. Por suerte, la herida de cuatro puntos solo se había abierto parcialmente .Kureha ya sabía por experiencia a través de sus años como médico y enfermera que ese tipo de heridas solían ser bastante exageradas y poco graves, pero aun así, ninguna lesión en la cabeza debía tratarse con descuido.<p>

-Buen golpe que te diste- dijo Kureha a Crocodile, apretando una última vez los vendajes y colocando el seguro para evitar que se desamarraran.

-No me diga. Jamás lo hubiese notado, es usted una maldita genio- respondió el joven, cruzando los brazos.

-Bah, creo que te prefería cuando estabas silencioso e inconsciente. Eres demasiado sarcástico y grosero- dijo Kureha con tono de falso regano– Aun así, es bueno ver que te has hecho de buenos amigos. Fueron ellos quienes te trajeron hasta aquí, ¿sabes? Esa chica que le encanta pintar, y la otra del cabello azul, y como olvidar a ese enorme sujeto que habla tan lento… Je, todos bastante peculaires, pero parecian muy preocupados. Tuve que correrlos de aqui casi a a la fuerza ... -

-No son amigos míos-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kureha atónita por la rápida y seca respuesta del muchacho.

-Esos…._fenómenos _no son mis amigos. !No vuelva a relacionarme con ellos, ni por error! –

-¡Woah, no empieces a darme ordenes, joven! – advirtió Kureha con severidad, dando una fuerte palmada al aire –Podre aguantar tus gestos de disgusto y el desprecio tan evidente que sientes hacia mí. Yo soy una mujer lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejar que los insultos de un malcriado me molesten, pero no me importa quién eres o quien te creas ser, esta es mi enfermería y no soportare más faltas de respeto a los demás, en especial si te vas a referir como "fenómenos" a los únicos en todo el colegio que fueron lo suficientemente amables de preocuparse por ti, aun cuando no era su responsabilidad y apenas si vales la pena la preocupación-

Cuando la enfermera termino de hablar, un silencio gélido se esparció por toda enfermería como una corriente veloz de aire. El ambiente entre Kureha y Crocodile, anteriormente indiferente y formal, era ahora tenso y potencialmente hostil, y excluyendo el susurro de sus respiraciones, no se escuchaba ruido alguno.

Luego de unos momentos, Crocodile gruño una contestación incomprensible desde su garganta, pero a Kureha le basto con ver la indignación y furia que despedían sus ojos para saber que el muchacho estaba ardiendo en ira. Aquella mirada habría sido suficiente para intimidar al más valiente, pero la enfermera no cedió en su firme postura de autoridad.

-¿Apenas….apenas valgo la pena?- susurro Crocodile entre dientes, frunciendo el ceno lentamente. Bajo la vista hacia el suelo y soltó una risa ahogada, natural y fingida al mismo tiempo. Su enojo desapareció para dar paso al más honesto e indiferente desprecio, parecido al que Capone habia demostrado hacia Gin el dia anterior -Venga pues, es libre de creerlo si así lo desea, enfermera de segunda. Hágase de mí el juicio que más le guste, póngame bajo la lupa de sus expectativas y evalúame, me importa un carajo. Después de todo, su perspectiva y la mía son distintas, y por lo tanto también lo son nuestras opiniones. El problema es que la opinión de los que son como usted no vale ni un segundo de mi tiempo. –

Aquellas palabras fueron la última aportación de Crocodile hacia Kureha. Si bien la anciana mujer no se mostro alarmada cuando el chico se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y azoto ferozmente la puerta cuando abandono la enfermería, causando que el cristal de esta se fisurara por la mitad, una nueva sensación transformo los pensamientos de Kureha.

No era arrepentimiento por lo que había dicho al muchacho lo que la incomodaba. Sabía perfectamente que sus palabras habían sido fuertes e imprudentes, incluso rozando en la impertinencia, pero distaba de creer que fuesen erróneas.

Eso hacía que sea sensación que tenia hacia Crocodile se hiciese más obvia y poderosa.

"Ese muchacho…" pensó sombríamente cuando daba el último trago restante de su brebaje de ciruela. Tiro la botella vacía al recipiente de basura, en donde se hizo añicos mientras la enfermera sacaba un nuevo reemplazo de bebida de su escritorio "…nunca antes alguien me había dado tanto lastima."


End file.
